homelandfandomcom-20200223-history
Nicholas Brody
| residence = | education = | affiliation = | profession = , USMC | father = | mother = (Deceased c. 2007) | siblings = | marital = Married | spouse = Jessica Brody | children = Dana, Chris | sigothers = Carrie Mathison (lover) | others = | actor = Damian Lewis | seasons = 1, 2 | firstseen = "Pilot" | lastseen = }} Gunnery Sergeant Nicholas Brody is a former prisoner of war. He is a United States Marine Corps Scout Sniper who was held captive for eight years. After his return home, he was suspected of being turned against his country and assumed to be a terrorist. A CIA agent by the name of Carrie Mathison was quick to attempt surveillance on Sergeant Brody, despite his warm welcome home to his wife and children. He was in fact, on a mission from Abu Nazir to avenge the death of Nazir's son, Issa after Vice President William Walden ordered a drone attack that killed Issa. Brody failed his mission after being talked down by his daughter, but he conceived a new plan to become close to Vice President Walden and become a great influence to high political powers in the United States. Biography Military service Recruitment At some point in, or before 2003, Nick Brody joined the United States Marine Corps. Art Mission According to Brody, during his service, Brody was assigned, along with his squad, to overtake an enemy base and reclaim a prized bust of Saddam, but after fighting their way to it, they discovered that it had been replaced with a Mr. Potato Head toy. Capture On May 19, 2003, Sergeant Nick Brody, a Marine Scout Sniper and his partner, Corporal Thomas Walker, were captured in Iraq near the Syrian border by forces loyal to Saddam Hussein. Those forces then sold him and Walker to an Al Qaeda commander known as Abu Nazir. Brody was eventually taken to a secret facility outside Damascus where he was held for most of the eight years. During his captivity he is badly mistreated, and Abu Nazir apparently acted toward him with kindness to gain his trust. Eventually he's seen beating his partner, Walker, at the direction of Nazir. Teacher In 2008, Nazir took Brody into his home, trimmed his hair and cut his beard. He then introduced Brody to his son, Issa and asked him to teach him English. Brody was hesitant as he had no teaching experience. One day, in 2009 after seeing Issa off to school, Brody heard and felt the shakes of an explosion. He quickly set out to Issa's school to find him. After a short search, Brody found Isa under a pile of rubble, dead. He lifted Issa's body into his arms and cradled him. During Brody's wrapping of Issa's body, Abu entered and saw his son. He said his goodbyes to him as Brody watched. The two finished wrapping Issa's body together and prayed over it. Brody and Nazir watched William Walden announce that the explosion was a drone attack from the United States and that no children were harmed. Rescue Eight months before his rescue, Nick was transported from the location outside Damascus to Afghanistan. There he is found by American special forces deep inside a terrorist base in the Korangal Valley and rescued. With unkempt beard and hair, he struggles to declare "I'm an American." It comes as a surprise that there were American POWs from the Iraq or Afghanistan wars Brody was taken to Ramstein Air Force Base in Germany, where he was cleaned up, debriefed, and given a psych evaluation. From there he phoned his wife, Jessica, who unbeknownst to him was in bed with his old friend Mike Faber at the time. Homecoming Carrie Mathison, an agent for the Central Intelligence Agency, had previously received information that an American POW had been turned. With the discovery of Nick, she believes he is the POW in question and that he plans to carry out Abu Nazir's attack against the United States. Brody returned home to his wife and kids with a warm welcome from his community. He met the Vice President and made a televised address to a crowd of Marines at Andrews Air Force Base. He made another televised appearance when he returned home. In both videos, Carrie noted that he tapped his fingers in an odd, repeated pattern, suspecting that it was an encoded message. Upon his return, Brody also attended a follow-up debriefing with the CIA, where he was introduced to Carrie and met with Tom Walker's widow, Helen. Press and Interviews Eventually Nick gave in and began to give interviews to the press, revealing more details about his captivity. Mike's Betrayal Brody eventually discovered that Mike had been sleeping with Jessica and brutally attacked him, leaving him bloodied and his own fist bruised. He left the party in anger and headed to a bar. Closer to Carrie At the bar, Brody called Carrie and invited her to chat. After many drinks, the two walked to Carrie's car. After a few jokes, the two kissed and made love in the backseat. Polygraph test The next morning, Brody was given a polygraph test. He passed, but Carrie doubted his truthfulness. After leaving, Brody pulled up alongside her and asked her to get into his car. She accepted and the two went away together. The two eventually arrived at her cabin, where they expressed more intimate and sober feelings for each other. Carrie's Betrayal After the long weekend together, Nick eventually discovered Carrie's revolver. He confronted her and she revealed to him that she had been under the suspicion that he was turned against America by Abu Nazir. After giving her the revolver and letting her question him about anything she wanted, he felt angered that she still didn't believe his innocence. As he was leaving, Carrie received a call from Saul that revealed Thomas Walker to be alive and in fact the turned POW. Carrie attempted to fix the situation by informing Brody that she was wrong, but he rejected her apology and drove away, leaving her at the cabin in sorrow. Political Interest Brody and his family was invited to a party of notable people where he was treated with extreme kindness by the guests. The host expressed her interested in him replacing a disgraced Congressman. Mind Game Not long after the party, Carrie revealed to Brody that Tom Walker was still alive. Brody waited in the home of one of Abu Nazir's trusted men and informed him that he was done with Nazir for lying to him, revealing that he had in fact been tricked into working for Nazir. New Objective Not long after, he was beaten down and captured by Abu Nazir's men in the grocery store parking garage. After awakening in a room, he communicated to Nazir via video conference. They discussed the death of Isa and Brody's allegiance. After Nazir ended the call, Brody was briefed by one of his men on his objective. Brody was to be offered to run for a political office by the Vice President, an offer which Nazir wanted him to accept. After returning home, Jessica informed Brody of a message from the Vice President's office left on the answering machine. Congress Offer Not long after the message was left, Vice President Walden traveled to Brody's home to personally offer him the chance to run for United States Congress. Brody told him that he'd that to Jessica before deciding anything. Mending Friendship Brody talked to Jessica about the offer for a role in Congress and after she told him to not run, he decided to see Mike for help. Brody forgave Mike and thanked him for taking care of Jessica and the kids, telling him he did nothing wrong in his affair. Brody asked Mike to convince Jessica to let him run for Congress and left. Mike visited Jessica and attempted to convince her of Brody's cause, but she realized that Brody had put him up to it and ended the conversation. Political Preparation Brody visited Carrie to discuss the weekend they spent together. He made sure that she hadn't told anyone about it and asked her to promise not to, which she did. Afterwards, he bid farewell to her and left. She was upset about his reasoning for visiting her, as she had expected something more. After throwing out the wine she had prepared, she began to cry. Later, at home after the terrorist bombing that nearly killed Carrie, Brody conversed briefly with Jessica, who she revealed that herself and their children had agreed that he should run. Mission Failed As Brody was about to attempt detonation for a second time, Dana called. After a brief conversation, Dana made Brody promise her to come home. After many tears and emotion, he agreed and gave his word. The door was opened and everyone was allowed to leave, securing Brody's failure. Brody's Plan After his failure, Brody went to retrieve his confession video. After arriving, he noticed it had been taken and a second chalk mark had been drawn. He walked to a small drainage duct where he ran into Walker for the first time in years. Walker confronted him about failing his mission. Brody gave the excuse that the vest wouldn't detonate. Walker then revealed that Nazir was listening. Nazir then asked to speak with Brody. Nazir asked Brody about the failure to which Brody stuck to his lie. Brody then provided a new plan in which he becomes a close friend of Vice President Walden to be able to influence decisions in higher office of the United States. Nazir agreed and asked Brody to kill Walker to prove his loyalty. Nazir told Brody to tell Walker that he wanted to speak with him privately. Brody reached the phone out to Walker, who prepared to speak to Nazir. With Walker's pistol aimed at his forehead, Brody quickly moved the weapon and drew his own, firing a shot quickly into Walker's head, killing him. Brody stood over his old friend's lifeless corpse for a few moments with the pistol still aimed in the air. Brody then reached down and picked up the phone, informing Nazir that he killed Walker. He then lowered the phone and looked back down at the corpse of Walker, staring at the lifeless friend before him. Family Gratitude After returning home and at rest after the events of the previous week, Brody and Jessica spent time together in the kitchen where Brody expressed a sense of heightened appreciation for having his family. He thanked Jessica as a sign of his appreciation for having her and held her in his arms. Two days later, while working on the roof of the house, Dana visited him and the two began a conversation, spending more time together as father and daughter. After talking, Dana sat down and the two stared off into the distance together. Congressional elections At an unknown time later, Brody was running for Congress. Background information and notes *Originally, the character's name was going to be Scott Brody. Live appearances External links * Nicholas Brody (Showtime's official character page) Category:Nick Brody Category:Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Retired U.S. military personnel Category:Living characters